A Moment Of Clarity
by ficwriter4
Summary: takes place during the wedding, and what happens after as Lucas and Peyton find their way back to one another and rediscover their love.
1. Tiny Little Fractures

PEYTON

Have you ever had a moment in your life, when you knew that because of this moment, nothing would ever be the same? Where you could look back in a few years and say, 'yep that's when my life took a completely different track than I thought'? Well I have had this moment happen to me four times. Four times my life has drastically changed. The first one was when my mom died in that fatal car accident when I was eight years old. The second one was when Ellie died, and I found out that I had a brother. The third was when I was shot in the school shooting. But the fourth has become the most important. The only moment that changed my life for both the best and worst. This was when my heart fell completely and indefinably in love with Lucas Scott.

Lucas Scott and me have had a complicated relationship, to say the least. But I knew that the first time I talked to him, the day he fixed my car on the side of the road, he was going to end up being important to me. You see I, Peyton Sawyer, have had many tragic things happen to me in my life. I have had more deaths than I ever thought possible effect me. People left me non-stop. People always leave, right? But the only thing kept me moving was Lucas. Even when I "didn't" have feelings for him, he was helping me through whatever was going on in my pathetic life. His heart touched mine in a way that no one else's have. We can understand each other without having to say any words. He makes my life complete.

But apparently that love and those feelings have become a one-sided thing. He is marrying Lindsey. Lindsey who is beautiful without having to try. Who is generous and friendly and trusting. Lindsey who does not have a trail of drama and depression following behind her at every step she takes. All of these facts, make it even harder to accept the fact that Lucas is moving on. She couldn't be a bitch or even slightly ugly, she has to be the girl that Lucas Scott should end up with. The girl that makes him happy and keeps his life simple without unnecessary drama.

It's the day of his wedding. This day I knew would become another one of those damn moments. It's the moment that I will become forced to stop loving Lucas Scott.

"P. Sawyer? You ok?"

I am pulled out of my trance and look over at Brooke who is sitting next to me in the pew. I smile softly and look away, not able to talk. It feels as if I open my mouth, I'll say too much. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. Knowing that I am not ok, there is no way that I could be ok.

Then the music starts, and my heart rate increases. I am almost convinced that the best thing for me to do at this point is to stand up an run out of there, get in my mustang comet and leave. Drive until I do not know where I am and start a new life. I could become anyone I wanted to be. I could tell everyone I had a mom. A stalker could never have attacked me. I could pretend that I was never in love with Lucas. But then I look up and see him standing there, in his suit and tie, ready to say 'I do', and he is staring at me with his intense blue eyes, and I know I could never pretend I'm not in love with him. I try and read what his eyes are telling me, but he suddenly looks away. His eyes look behind me and begin to stare at his fiancée who is walking down the aisle now.

My heart continues to break into smaller pieces with every note of the soft music playing in the background

LUCAS

I paced around the back of the church. I was supposed to wed Lindsey in ten minutes. This was proving to be the longest ten minutes of my life. Part of me wanted to run out to the altar say "I do" and get this over with. Just be married with Lindsey and it would be final. The other part wanted to slip out the back door and go play basketball at the river court. To stop overanalyzing this marriage thing. To just end it, knowing that marrying Lindsey would not stop my consistent thoughts about a certain blonde haired woman. A woman who had entered my heart long ago, and it seemed when she got in, she had dug a hole and stayed put. I hated myself for thinking this on my wedding day. I hated Peyton for coming back and making my feelings resurface, when I was getting really good at burying them deeper. But most of all I hated that I got myself into this situation and that I was too scared to do anything about it. I suddenly needed to see her.

I snuck out of my room and walked to the door that allowed me to look out at all the guests. I looked out, but I didn't focus on anyone except the girl who had just entered the sanctuary. She looked beautiful, as she always did. She walked down the pew smiling at all of her friends, but I could tell it was forced. She didn't want to be here.

"You ready, Luke?"

I turned around and saw Nathan standing there. He looked anxious, almost as if he was expecting me to say 'No I'm not'. But I knew I would never be ready. I may always have feelings for Peyton, but I was in love with Lindsey. At least that's what I would continue to tell myself, because Lindsey and me make sense.

"Yep, lets do this thing Man. " I smiled at him, and he patted me on the back. We walked out to the alter, and I blocked out my thoughts about Peyton. This day was about beautiful, wonderful Lindsey. The Lindsey who believed enough in me to get my book published. The Lindsey who loved me. The Lindsey who….

All my thoughts disappeared as I made the mistake of looking over at Peyton who was looking down at her hands. She looked so small and sad. I wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be ok. Then she looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. The eyes that looked at me with anger when I walked in front of her car and she had to slam on her brakes so she wouldn't hit me. The eyes that looked at me with regret when I told her I was with Brooke. The eyes that looked at me with sadness when Ellie died. The eyes that looked at me with love when I kissed her at the state game. The eyes that were now looking at me with love. But these were the same eyes that looked at me with confusion when Peyton told me no. No, she did not want to spend the rest of her life with me. I looked past her, and stared at my future wife walking down the aisle and smiled.

I was almost done with repeating my vows, and getting to the inevitable "I do". There were probably some people expecting, and hoping, for me to say no. But As I looked into Lindsey's eyes, I knew I couldn't do that to her. Lindsey loved me and she made things simple. There were no complications with her. Being with her was easy and painless. Isn't that what love should be about?

"Do you Lucas Scott take Lindsey Strauss as your beloved wife?"

The words came out easier than I thought, "I do".

The priest started to recite the vows for Lindsey. Yet, she suddenly had a look in her eyes that I had never seen in her before: clarity.

"When was the first time you spoke to Peyton?" She looked at me expectantly. I knew right away what she was talking about. The comet. My book. I revisited that moment when I pulled over on the side of the road and first spoke to the infamous Peyton Sawyer. Her car had broken down. I flashed back to the present and Lindsey knew. She knew before I did, she knew that I had unknowingly written my book about Peyton coming back into my life.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I can't do this." And with that my wedding day ended.

This day had become one of those moments that I will be able to place as a moment when my life took a completely different track than I expected it to. This is ironic because this moment today was caused by the only other important moment in my life; the day Peyton Sawyer and me first spoke; the day I fell in love with her.

**What do you guys think?? I decided to write one about Lucas and Peyton because I have recently realized how obsessed I am with the two of them being together haha. Reviews? Comments? Suggestions??**

**I have no idea on how long I want this story to be, but this is def not a one shot!**


	2. It's Beginning To Get To Me

**Thanks For the Reviews!! I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

The sun shone through the small opening between the window and the blinds. It reached just far enough to my bed and onto my open eyes. I would like to say that the brightness of the new day woke me up from a refreshing night of sleep. But that would be a lie. The truth is, I was awake all night. I could not clear my mind, of all my thoughts. Thoughts about about Lucas; Lindsey; happiness. Happiness that my life had limited me over and over again. Nothing made sense. Once again I was more confused then ever. They didn't get married. I should be happy. My heart should be relieved. But in fact it was just the opposite. I can't bring myself to feel happy, while I know that Luke was probably heart broken. And I didn't cause this heartbreak; the girl who he truly loved caused it. The girl he said, "I do" to. There was a light knock at the door, but as usual she didn't wait for a response, she just opened the door and walked in.

"Morning." She said gently. Brooke walked over and lay down next to me. Staring at me expectantly. I knew she was waiting for me to say something, anything. But I couldn't find the words to say anything, so she took this as a queue to say something herself. " So I talked to Haley and Jamie is doing ok. That psycho Nanny is in Jail and Dan is calling Nathan and Luke non-stop, but they have nothing to say to him. So you know, Tree Hill is back to normal. I almost forgot what it was like to have Dan-drama in our lives, but the bastard's back so we can all be reminded. Alleluia." She smiled and her brown eyes looked over at me waiting for a response.

I finally looked over at her, "I'm glad that Jamie is ok. Thank God." Those were the only words I could bring myself to say.

Brooke grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, "Peyt, I'm worried about you. I know last night after the wedding you were trying to act strong for Haley and Nathan, but I know that you were upset. And I saw you looking at Lucas multiple times, and I saw him look back at you. You need to talk to him, because no matter how much wise advice I give you, and trust me it is extremely wise," She looked over at me and winked and I couldn't help but crack a smile, "It is not going to do anything to help your heartache. Lucas is the only one who can make you feel resolved and better."

"Brooke, what if he can't? He said, "I do". He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to be with her. Her… not me." I quickly wiped away the tear that had begun to fall down my cheek. Stupid tears, when would they finally stop?

Brooke looked at me sympathetically, "Ok P. Sawyer, let me tell you something. At weddings I know everyone likes to look back when the bride is walking down the aisle and rave about how beautiful she looks, especially Lindsey because she was wearing a one of a kind 'Clothes Over Bros' wedding gown I must add. But I always look up at the groom. I like to see his reaction to his bride. To see how much love is in his eyes." She paused, sitting up and turning back to look at me, "And I looked up at Lucas, and he wasn't staring at Lindsey walking down the aisle, he was staring at you, Peyton. You. The girl he's always loved. The girl who he wrote a book about. The girl who he has always looked towards. Trust me, I know all about being the other girl between you two, and it's never been a competition. It's always been about Lucas realizing how much he needs you in his life."

At this point I could not push away the tears falling down my face. There were too many. I sat up and gathered Brooke into my arms and started to sob. She just rubbed my back.

"He loves you, Peyton. He has to love you or I will never believe in true love again. Everyone knows it's there and it always will be. Besides, you're his comet." I pulled away and looked at her in confusion.

'What are you talking about? I'm his what?"

Brooke winced, "Shoot, I promised Haley I wouldn't say anything."

"Well I think you've already broken your promise." I nudged her, "Tell me."

She looked up at me with regret, "Peyton, I can't. Seriously, even if Haley didn't tell me to, I can't. This is something between you and Lucas, and you have to talk to him. Don't hate me, but I am not entering into this little love fiasco you two have going on. Again." She smiled and brushed the hair back out of my face, "Now get up, bathe.. please, and put on your hottest outfit, and you walk over to that boy and tell him how much you love him, and I mean really tell him. He needs to know. OK?"

I nod, hug her once more, take a deep breath and finally get out of bed to face my fears.

Lucas

I stared down into the blue water. My reflection was barely staring back at me. My face looked distorted. This mimicked how I felt. I took a sip of the coffee, and winced as it burnt my tongue. I should have learned by now to let the heat settle, but I was always one to move too quick into trying something. I could never be patient.

I heard, footsteps arrive next to me, and I knew who it was right away. "J. Luke, my man." I looked at him, as he sat down next to me, "How are you doing? You ok?"

"Uncle Lucas, I'm fine. Really, Mommy and Daddy keep asking me too, but everything is good, ok?" I laugh and pat him on the back.

"Ok bud, just checking."

"The real question is; how are you doing?" I sat there in wonderment. How did this four- year old boy seem to say the things that always got me thinking? How _was _I doing?

"You know, Jaime, I am… I am just confused that's all." He looked up at me and nodded in understanding.

"I'm confused too. I mean mommy told Brooke on the phone that you still loved Peyton. But then why were you marrying Lindsey?" His face looked as if he was trying to make sense of a math problem; trying to put all of the pieces together.

"Mommy said that did she?" Lucas wasn't angry, but this didn't stop him from feeling betrayed. Even his best friend doubted what he told her.

"Jamie, why don't you do me a favor and go in and talk with Daddy, please?" Haley's voice called from behind the two blondes who sat with their feet in the pool.

Jamie sighed and stood up, but put his hand on my back, "Just stop being confused Uncle Luke, just be happy" And with those wise words, he walked back into the house, and Haley replaced him and sat next to me.

"So sometimes you forget when little kids are around you and you tend to just talk and think that they don't really understand what you're saying, but I forget that Jamie understands." She looked up at me with regret in her eyes, "I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry that I was talking about that with Brooke. And I'm sorry I don't believe you." She put her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I sighed and looked over at her, "Why don't you believe me, Hales? I was at the alter. I said, "I do". I went after her. I was supposed to be married right now. I supposed to be on my way to Hawaii right now. She was the one who left me, not the other way around." My voice became louder, filled with anger. No one believed me. "Why do none of you want me to be happy? All of you had this idea in your head that me and Peyton would be the ones to get married and live happily ever after. Well guess what? I did too! And she didn't want that! Lindsey was in love with me. She wanted to get married to me, and none of you were happy about that!" I grab my hand away from hers and look away, quickly shedding the tear that was falling from my eye.

It was silent for a couple seconds. Until Haley got the courage to speak what she believed to be true.

"Lucas Scott, are you listening to what you're saying right now? I was so incredibly happy for you." She grabbed my hand, which I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't allow it,

"You are my best friend, and I saw how hurt you were after things ended with Peyton. I saw you come back from Los Angeles and you were depressed and lonely and I couldn't even get into what you were thinking. There were times when I thought you would never be happy again. You loved her that much. And then you were with Lindsey and saw that change. But you still had that look in your eyes. That lonely look, the look that Lindsey could never change. With every mention of Peyton, your eyes would come alive, and then die when you realized you were not with her." She stopped, and took a deep breath, as if to prepare me for what she was going to say next.

"Luke, everything you just said… it doesn't make sense. If you were over Peyton, why are you still upset that you weren't marrying her? Yesterday, your fiancée left you at the alter, and you are still upset about Peyton rejecting your proposal from two years ago. "

"Haley…"

"No, Luke. Let me finish," I stopped and looked her in the eyes, " You just told me that Lindsey was in love with you; that Lindsey wanted to get married to you. But you didn't say that you loved Lindsey, or that you wanted to get married to her. I think that you proposed to her because you had no doubt in your mind that she wanted it; that she was going to say yes; that she wanted to be with you forever. And it sounded better than going back to Peyton, who you are afraid, will reject you again, even though you still love her. Your damn insecurities got the best of you again, Scott."

I sat there in silence. I had no idea what to say because I knew everything she said was dead on. There was no denying it anymore. Loving Lindsey was painless. She was so in love with me and what I saw in her was easy. My life would be good and easy. And lately it seemed that living like that was better than living with passion and true love, because true love always hurt me. Peyton hurt me more than anybody ever knew.

I then realized that everything I had just though, I had said out loud. Haley looked up at me and smiled, "Well I think, Luke, that we just had a break through." Her hands wrapped around my neck as she pulled me into a hug. I allowed myself to fall into her arms.

"What do I do, Hales?"

"You follow your heart. Like Jamie said, just be happy Luke. That's all I want for you. That's all everybody ever wanted for you."

**So what do you guys think?? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And I promise next chapter there will be a Peyton – Lucas encounter!**


	3. Bleeding Love

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! Please keep them up! So I decided to make this chapter all in Peyton's point of view. Just because I think I needed a whole chapter to show how she's really feeling. I also decided to have this chapter go along with Leona Lewis' 'Bleeding Love' song. I listened to it over and over again while I was writing, and the lyrics really got me into Peyton's character. If you have the song, listen to it while reading the chapter, it makes it better! haha maybe that's just me….Hope you enjoy!**

Peyton

"Ok, so personally, I'm thinking that that outfit is defiantly not your hottest, but that's just me." Brooke said, as she eyed my washed out jeans and "Tree Hill Ravens" blue t-shirt.

"I'm not going to see him." I responded.

"Peyton!"

"No, Brooke, listen to me," I took a deep breath and continued, " I cannot go see him today. Lindsey just left him yesterday, and I am not going to show up and declare my love for him. That would be as if now I'm just assuming that since Lindsey is gone we are going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. It's not fair to him."

"But don't you think that telling him _exactly_ how you feel about everything is fair to him?" Brooke pleaded, wanting nothing more than her best friend to be completely honest with the man she loved.

"I'm not saying I'm never telling him everything, I'm just saying that it's too soon. I'm still going to tell him, I need to tell him, but it just has to be the right time." I walked over Brooke and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Brooke. Thank you for being my best friend and wanting the best for me. But I have to do what I believe to be right, ok?"

Brooke nodded against my shoulder, "I just miss seeing you have a real smile."

"I know. I miss it too." I pulled away from her, "But I need to get out of this house, I need some air, so I'm just going to go for a drive, k?" Brooke nodded, and I grabbed my keys and walked out into the fresh Tree Hill air.

**Closed off from love **

**I didn't need the pain **

**Once or twice was enough **

**And it was all in vain **

**Time starts to pass **

**Before you know it you're frozen**

I drove all around Tree Hill. Memories flooded into my mind. Memories about everything, Lucas, Brooke, my mom, Ellie, they were everywhere. This town for so long had been my safe-haven. The place where, no matter how much hurt was going on, there was always somewhere to go that would make everything better I could always go to my mom.

**But something happened **

**For the very first time with you **

**My heart melts into the ground **

**Found something true **

**And everyone's looking round **

**Thinking I'm going crazy **

As I pulled into the graveyard to visit her, I was reminded of a memory that I had not thought of for a long time. The day I was leaving for L.A with Brooke, and I came here with Lucas.

**But I don't care what they say **

**I'm in love with you **

**They try to pull me away **

**But they don't know the truth **

**My heart's crippled by the vein **

**That I keep on closing **

**You cut me open and I**

_Lucas grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up into his warm blue eyes and leaned against him for support. I was going to say good-bye to my mom. It was the longest I would go without being able to visit her. Even though she had technically always been gone, but there was something comforting about having her grave 10 minutes away from my house. _

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**I keep bleeding **

**I keep, keep bleeding love **

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**You cut me open**

_We walked up to her grave. The sun was shining down on us and the breeze blew my hair out of my eyes. I pulled my hand away from Lucas' and kneeled down. I ran my hand over her name._

**Trying hard not to hear **

**But they talk so loud **

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears **

**Try to fill me with doubt **

**Yet I know that the goal **

**Is to keep me from falling**

"_Hi mom, so you probably already know this, but I'm leaving for three months. I'm going after my dream, mom. I get to work at a record label. Cool isn't it?" Luke kneeled down next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders," The thing is mom, I have to leave you." The tears formed before I could even stop them._

**But nothing's greater **

**Than****the rush that comes with your embrace **

**And in this world of loneliness **

**I see your face **

**Yet everyone around me **

**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe **

"_I'm going to miss you so much. It might sound ridiculous, but being able to come here, to this spot has been the only thing that has gotten me through the past few years. Well, actually mom, there has been something else." I pulled my eyes away from the cement stone and looked over at Luke. His eyes stared back at mine. What I saw would have scared me a few months ago, but now they just made my heart full, " I love him so much Mom, and I'm scared that by leaving it's all going to change. He's my saving grace. The only thing in my life that makes sense, and what scares me, is that it __doesn't __scare me how much I love him." _

_Luke wiped the tears from my face and leaned his forehead against mine, " Hey Mrs. Sawyer, I just wanted to let you know that Peyton is in good hands. She has no idea how much I love her. How much I need her, probably more than she needs me. She is everything to me, and with out her I would be lost. She saved me. And she has nothing to be scared of because I'm always going to be here for her" At this point, Luke was crying too, and I kissed him softly, "I'm always going to be in love with you, Peyton. You are everything to me, you know that?"_

**I'm in love with you **

**They try to pull me away **

**But they don't know the truth **

**My heart's crippled by the vein **

**That I keep on closing **

**You cut me open and I...**

_I looked back up into his eyes, and nodded. He kissed me hard, as if it was our last kiss. When we pulled away, I had to catch my breath. I smiled, "Jeez Luke, we're in front of my mom." We laughed and he wiped my eyes._

"_We got to get to the airport." He whispered, as if he was hoping that I wouldn't hear; that I would forget about L.A and stay here with him. Part of me was hoping I would._

"_Well I'll be back soon mom. I love you." I kissed my hand and set it on her stone. We stood up, and Luke led me to the car, but before we got into the car, he pushed me against the door and kissed me._

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**I keep bleeding **

**I keep, keep bleeding love **

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**You cut me open**

"_Nothing will change, Peyton. I know we are meant for each other, we always will be."_

**And it's draining all of me **

**Oh they find it hard to believe **

**I'll be wearing these scars **

**For everyone to see**

The tears were falling slowly down my cheek and I leaned my head down into my hands as I kneeled in front of her stone,

"God, Mom, I need you so much right now. What do I do? I still love him just as much as the last time we were here together, maybe even more. But this time it doesn't feel good, it hurts so much." I was sobbing now, " I need you to hug me, Mom. Do you remember how when I was little, and I would get upset about something, you would always give me those Eskimo kisses and sing to me? I need that right now, I hurt so much. I'm always going to love him, Mom. And now it scares me." I continued to sit there and cry until the sun begins to set.

**I don't care what they say **

**I'm in love with you **

**They try to pull me away **

**But they don't know the truth **

**My heart's crippled by the vein **

**That I keep on closing **

**You cut me open and I...**

I finally decide that I need to leave. I stand up brush the tears away from my face and brush my hair back, I whisper, "I love you, mom" and walk down to my car. The sun has turned the sky into a blood red. Its light is reflected onto the hood of my car. I look up into the clouds; they mesmerize me until a voice pulls me out of my trance; a voice that I have become too familiar with.

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**I keep bleeding **

**I keep, keep bleeding love **

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**You cut me open and I...**

"Peyton." Lucas states it softly. I look down from the sky and he is standing a few feet away from me. My heart catches and my body begins to feel weak. And then he begins to walk towards me.

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**I keep bleeding **

**I keep, keep bleeding love **

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love **

**You cut me open and I **

**Keep bleeding **

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**So what did you guys think? I know this probably wasn't the encounter you were hoping for, but there will be actual interaction between them in the next chapter, this I promise! Review!**


	4. Spitting Games

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

Lucas

After talking to Haley, I felt exhausted. It was if every feeling and emotion that I wanted to shut out and hide from myself, had been resurfaced. I needed to get away from Nathan and Haley who kept staring at me like I was about to open the front door and jump in front of the next car driving down their street. Hell, even Jaime would furrow his small brow when he looked in my direction. So I took off to the one place I always went when I needed to think; the river court.

My head was pulsing with thoughts. I had never been more confused in my life. I missed Lindsey. I wanted to talk to her, to clear all these issues we've had the past few months, up. I felt horrible. By writing my book, I had never meant to hurt her. Actually, I was only trying to make her happy by writing it. But, at the same time there was this relief I felt that I wasn't married right now. I raised my arms and let the ball up into the air, but it hit the corner of the backboard and missed the basket.

"You really are loosing your touch. You sure that I shouldn't get promoted to head coach?" I laughed and turned around and pounded fists with Skills.

"Always trying to take my place. Took it on the ravens and now as coach. " He smiled and opened his arms signaling for the ball, which I passed over to him. He arched his arms and the ball landed in the basket with no more than a swish.

"Just showin you the proof" He smiled, but it quickly faded, "I'm sorry, Luke. How you holdin up?"

I shrugged, "Not sure, honestly. Is it horrible that I'm not more upset?" I immediately regretted saying it aloud, " Oh god, I am a horrible person."

He laughed, "Nah, being in love with P. Sawyer doesn't make you a horrible person, it just means that you're still Lucas Scott."

"Who said anything about Peyton?"

"Your face." I continued to stare at him confused and he just laughed again, "Luke, man, you've had the same look since you've been 15 and obsessed with Sawyer. All the guys know it. And you've had that look on your goofy face ever since she's been back. Its just a natural thing." He dribbled the ball up to the basket and dunked it, "Oh Yaw! Thas what I'm talkin about!"

I struggled to smile with him, still thinking about what he had said.

"Luke" he looked over at me, " I don't know what your thinking, and I know Lindsey just left you, but I also know that you were way more messed up after leaving Peyton. After her, you couldn't even come out to the river court for months because of the memories. Lindsey leaves, and you're here the next day. Once again, just proof"

After leaving the river court, I got into my car and just drove. Trying to clear my thoughts, and somehow I ended up at the graveyard to see Keith. If he were here, he would have been the first person I would have wanted to talk to. As I got out of the car, I looked up at the sky. It had turned a beautiful shade of red. I looked back down, and stopped still in my tracks, as I saw her walking back to her car. She was at a distance where I could either run and hide, or go up and confront her. My head was telling me to keep walking to the grave; it wasn't the time to talk to her. But my heart was telling me that I needed to see her and talk to her. I needed to hear her voice. I walked forward and smiled softly as I watched her staring up at the sky. She was beautiful.

"Peyton." The word barely came out, and at first I wasn't sure if I had even said it because it didn't seem to register to her, but she slowly moved her head down and locked her eyes with mine. Her eyes were red; she had been crying. But when I looked past the tears, I noticed the fear she held in them. She was scared to be around me. Knowing this killed me.

"Luke." I smiled at her and opened my mouth to respond, but she began to talk, "How are you? Oh god, stupid question. I bet everyone has been asking you it. But I really do want to know. I couldn't stop worrying about how you were doing. Brooke kept telling me to go see you, but I didn't know when…"

I laughed, "Peyton, you're rambling." A soft red spread across her checks.

"Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous." She looked down and played with her hands; something she also did when she was nervous.

"I know." I smiled and she looked back up at me and nodded.

"I am sorry, Luke."

"For what?"

"For everything. For coming back and acting the way I did. It was unnecessary. You were happy and I hate myself for having to do anything with how you're feeling now."

"Peyton…"but she held up her hands to stop me from continuing.

"Just know, that if you ever need to talk to me about anything, _anything_, then you know I'm here, ok?" her eyes pleaded with mine to agree, but I couldn't bring myself to nod my head.

"Peyton. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. So you don't have to say sorry." She looked relived, but tensed back up when she noticed that I was not as relaxed, " But everything is really messed up right now, and I'm really confused. And I really think that what would be best right now would be if we didn't see each other anymore." I finally looked back into her eyes, and what I saw there made my heart break. But I wasn't going to back down; I couldn't.

Her voice was no longer gentle; it was harsh and full of anger,

"What would be best? You think that by cutting me out of your life it's going to make everything better?" The droplets of water were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of me.

"Peyt.."

"No! No Luke! You don't get to say sorry or apologize and give some stupid excuse!" Her words were full of venom, "If you want to cut me out of your life, then fine. Don't say anything else to me ever again! This is what you wanted."

She turned towards her car, opened the door and sat down. For a second, she paused as if she had something else to say to me. But then before I knew it, she was gone.

My heart was telling me that I was being an idiot. Cutting Peyton out was not making anything better; it would just make it worse. But my head was telling me that this was what I needed. Being with her would make me ache, and I could not handle any more pain. So for once I followed my head.

I finally tore my eyes away from the spot where her car was, and walked towards Keith's grave. As I approached it, I saw the fresh flowers that my mom had set there the day before. So much had changed since yesterday and now. My world was completely different. I knelt down in front of the stone and set my hand on top of it.

"Hey Keith. So yesterday I was here, telling you how excited I was to be getting married and how much I wish you could have been there with me on my big day. But you probably know that it didn't go through. Lindsey and me are over. And you probably saw that encounter I just had with Peyton. " I sighed and continued,

" I didn't know what to do, Keith. I mean, seeing her here made me realize how I do feel about her. But I can't do anything about it. Me and Peyton… she just hurt me so much, and there is still so much pain I feel when I'm around her." I put my head in my hands and sat there for a moment, trying to think everything over, " But I fear that by cutting her out of my life, there will be more pain. God Keith, what do I do?"

I lift my eyes towards the sky, as if he would be up there and start telling me my answer. There was a strong breeze and I tore my eyes away from the sky. They landed on another stone. A leaf was falling slowly from the tree just above it, and landed on top. The stone read, 'SAWYER'.

I smiled, "Always gotta have an answer, even when you dead huh, Keith?" I laugh and stand up, "Thanks man." I slowly start walking away but then pick up my pace when I realized where I had to go.

I walk up to the house, and look up towards her window. The light was still on and I knew she was up. I knocked on the door, before I chickened out. No one answered. I kept knocking, and then heard the footsteps. The door swung open and a very angry Brooke stood there. Her eyes darkened when she confirmed that it was me.

"Leave Luke, I think you've hurt her enough for the day. You know, maybe next time you're gonna hurt her, maybe give her a few days warning, since it's starting to become a regular thing." She began to shut the door, but I stopped her.

"Brooke, I need to see her." I ran my hands through my hair, "I know you hate me, but you can't stop me from seeing her."

She smirked, "But why would you want to see her, Luke? You don't even want to be friends with her," I winced as I remembered my words to Peyton earlier, " I don't know every detail of what happened because she was such a wreck when she got back here, and it took her ten minutes just to say those few words. What I do know, is that every night when I hear her crying, I know it's because of you."

I look down; ashamed at how much pain I've caused Peyton, without realizing it.

"Brooke..." I look at her, silently pleading for her to understand. She opens her mouth to respond, but another voice answers.

"It's ok Brooke, I want to talk to him." We both look up at Peyton confused, who is standing at the stairs.

"Peyton… are you sure?" Brooke looks at her concerned.

She struggles to look strong, but she forces a smile, "I need to Brooke." Brooke nods, then squeezes her arm as Peyton walks past and pushes me out on the porch. I glance up and Brooke gives me one more dirty glare and then shuts the door. I turn around and stare at Peyton, who isn't giving me a much nicer look. I swallow and open my mouth to speak.

**What did you guys think?? What will Luke tell her? How will Peyton respond? Guess you'll have to wait and see….**

**Oh, I know I stole that scene with the leaf on the grave, but it just seemed like it fit! Hope you guys liked it!! Please, please, please review! **


	5. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just been really busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Peyton looked at me expectantly. Her eyes were full of resentment and anger. Yet, there was also a trace of sadness. I could not stand seeing her so upset anymore.

"Peyton," I struggled to find the right words, "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. And not just today, but the past few weeks and you have no idea how sorry I am. But you hurt me too. You hurt me by saying no…" right as the words same out I saw her tense up.

She rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable Lucas. You come here to apologize to me for cutting me out of your life. To apologize for kissing me and then proposing to Lindsey. And then apologizing for every way you have treated me since I've been back. But then somehow you twist it around to blaming me for hurting you. For telling you that I wasn't ready to get married, and for trying to hold us together when you gave up and walked out on me without even a goodbye. I should feel sorry for that?!" She put her hands in her face and sighed, but looked back up,

" Lucas, you mean so much to me and I know I hurt you by not saying yes, but then you left. And it killed me. The last two years have been the worst in my life. I have felt so alone. You have always been there for me. No matter what was going on I could always call you and just talk or have you be there for me. And when I couldn't do that, I felt incredibly and horribly alone." She walked to the stairs and sat down.

I walked over and sat next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I knew I had to continue to explain how I felt.

"Peyt, I know it was a mistake to leave you," She turned her head to look at me and smiled softly.

"That's the first time you have taken any responsibility for what happened to us. Its about damn time, Scott." We laughed, and knew in that instant that me and Peyton would be ok.

"Yea, well you know how I hate admitting when I'm wrong. But seriously, it was a mistake and I am sorry." She nodded in understanding, " And I want to take back telling you that I had to cut you out of my life. The last two days have been the weirdest days of my life. I was going to get married, then I was left at the alter, then Jamie was kidnapped, Dan is back." I shake my head in disbelief.

"And I thought that my cutting you out would make some of it easier. But I was so wrong."

She laughed, "Yea, you couldn't even go two hours without me. Kind of pathetic." I smiled, probably the first real smile I have in the last two days.

"Can we just go back to being friends, Peyton? Is that possible?"

She looked at me, "You know what? That's the best offer I've had in weeks." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. A shot of electricity ran through my body by just the subtlest touch, but I tried to remain unfazed.

"Well _friend_, what would you like to do?" I smiled as Peyton looked at me with big, expectant eyes.

We both talked at the same time, "Music trivia!"

Peyton laughed and sat up to go get her computer, "Get ready to have your ass kicked… again."

I laughed, feeling at ease. Something I had not felt for a very long time. About two years time…

**I hope you enjoyed! I know its short, but I promise There will be some good stuff coming up! Now that Lucas and Peyton are friends again, will they ever become more?? Will someone from Peyton's past return? Will Lucas finally accept his love for her? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? **

**You just gotta read to find out! OH and review! Thanks!**


	6. All I Want

"P.Sawyer!!" Brooke screamed my name as she slammed through the front door. "Get your blonde ass out here right now!"

I smirked and waited until she walked into the kitchen as she kept screaming my name. She walked into the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw me making a sandwich.

She smiled, "Oh! Well perfect!"

I laughed, "Brooke, what is going on?"

"How could you not tell me?? I mean we live together for god sakes! And you kept me in the dark about this?"

"Brooke! What the hell are you talking about?"

She stopped rambling and rolled her eyes at me, "That Mia got signed on to do a summer tour with Dashboard Confessionals! What else?"

I laughed, "Oh yea, sorry I was going to but it just kept slipping my mind. Plus, it's not like you're a huge Dashboard fan."

"Peyton, you're my best friend, and I want to hear about all of your accomplishments. I'm proud of you, P." I smiled at her, "Plus, the lead singer is completely gorgeous. You think you could pull some strings?"

"I laughed and nodded my head knowingly, "I knew there had to be something else." She giggled,

"Aww, Peyton, you didn't have to make me a sandwich. You're too good for me!" She grabbed the second sandwich from the plate and I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by another voice,

"Davis, I think that's mine." Brooke stopped mid-bite and looked behind her to see Lucas walking into the room. She looked back at me and raised a brow,

"Too late. Besides, Peyton owes me. She didn't even tell me that Mia got signed to tour with Dashboard Confessionals! Isn't that amazing?"

Lucas looked at me then back at Brooke, "Well yea, actually I already knew." He said as he walked back to my side, "And I'm happy for her." He looked into my eyes and laid a comforting hand on the small of my back. His touch sent shivers down my spine, but I played it off as nothing new. Which, I guess it really was nothing new. Every small touch or look I got from Luke made me feel completely out of control.

Brooke's mouth gapped, "Excuse me? You knew before me? You" We laughed and walked to sit down at the countertop. Brooke walked around to in front of us with her hand on her hips and scoffed.

I smiled, "Brooke, he was there when I found out and that's why he knew." She looked back at me, but this time there was no hint of a smile, all I saw was disappointment.

"Shouldn't he have been at some basketball game or something?" I glared back at her, unaware at why she was so angry. Lucas looked at his watch, oblivious to the exchange between the two of us.

"Speaking of basketball, I have to go meet up with Skillz to set up the end of the year basketball charity event." He stood and looked down at me, " But we're still on for movie night, right?" I nodded and he smiled, squeezed my arm and waved to Brooke. When the door slammed I looked back at the brunette and waiting for an explanation.

"God, I feel like I'm taking a trip down memory lane. Back to senior year." She stopped and looked at me, "A little familiar, isn't it?"

I stood up and walked to the sink to wash my dish, avoiding her eyes, "What are you talking about, Brooke?"

"Hmmm let's see… being best friends with Lucas after he gets through an emotional break up, while the whole time you're holding back your feelings with him?! Peyton, you're in love with him."

I shut off the water and finally look at her, " What's your point?"

"My point is, that this past month you and Luke have gotten back to your old selves. Back to hanging out any chance you get. Playing that stupid music game, watching movies, taking walks. It's this little dance you guys have always done, but it's not helping you anymore Peyton." She grabbed my hand, "I'm not mad, I'm just worried. Ever since you came back, I've seen you so upset. And I don't want you to get hurt again. Why aren't you telling him how you feel?"

"Because, it's not that simple. Me and Luke are finally in a good spot and I don't want to ruin it. I can't tell him I still love him and lose him again. I need him in my life, no matter what he is I just need him." I looked back up at her and smiled, "Thank you for looking our for me, but I'm good right now. Besides, like you said, this is just a routine that Luke and me do. I'm used to pushing my feelings under the carpet for him. I can handle it, ok?"

She smiled at me, "Ok fine, I'm sorry. But next time you're band gets signed or whatever please just keep me informed first."

I laugh and pull her into a hug, "Deal."

I smiled as Lucas tried to figure out the DVD player. The curves of his back tensed as he failed to get it to work. He groaned loudly,

"Sawyer, if I remember right, this is your DVD player. Tell me again why you don't know how to work it?" He glanced back at me with raised brows.

I laughed, "Well usually Brooke gets it to work, you know since its all high tech and she's the rich one."

He stood up nodding his head, "Well where is she tonight?" He plopped down on the couch next to me; I felt the closeness of his arm by my leg. The electricity radiated without me even having to look down.

"She's sleeping at Owens." I quickly glanced into his blue eyes, and suddenly noticed the rise of the sexual tension. The idea that we had the whole house to ourselves was exciting, but also impossible to act upon, "And I'm sorry but I do not see any pictures going across the screen. You're supposed to be all manly and able to figure out problems like these… I guess you're not as much of a man as I thought."

He threw me a pained look, followed by one of his heart-melting grins, "You know that's not true, Peyt. Because if I recall, I did plenty of manly things for you when we were younger, what with broken cars, and appliances. I was your own handyman."

We laughed and I was about to open my mouth to respond with a clever come back, when there was a loud rumble of thunder that shook the whole house. I jumped and grabbed onto his hand, gripping it tightly.

Lucas chuckled, but squeezed my hand tighter, "It's ok Peyton, just a storm." I looked up into his eyes, and then noticed how much closer his face was to mine. My heart began to race as I felt his finger tracing small circles in the palm of my hand. His other hand rose to my face and gently pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears. Our breathing had quickend.

"You're wearing your hair curly again." He whispered so softly I barely heard him. I nodded, not taking my eyes from his, " I love your curls" He leaned into my face, and our noses softly touched each other. His lips were moving closer to mine.

Then there was a strike of lightning and the house went dark.

We stayed put, and I heard his breath moving fastly. I wanted to move that extra few centimenters and connect our lips so badly, but I knew that there would be no good in that. So I pulled away, "Crap, the fusebox"

He held onto my hand and stood up, "Well lead me to it…" I stood up with him and gripped his hand as I walked slowly in front of him to the basement.

"I hate this basement. No matter how bright it is or dark, it always gives me the heeby-jeebies." I heard him chuckle behind me.

"You always were kind of a scardey – cat."

I scoffed, "Well can you blame me, what with creepy stalkers following me around and tying me to chairs in old basements?" I meant it as a joke, but noticed Luke's hand tighten around my hand and his hand on my shoulder stopped me from walking into the basement. I turned around and was close enough to him, that even through the darkness I could still see his beautiful face looking down on me with concerned eyes.

"You think about that a lot?" His voice was gentle.

"Yea I do," I whispered,"But I don't really like to talk about it. Just like a lot of the other dark moments of my life. I've learned a lot in the past few months. I've learned that I need to be happy with myself, and I can't do that if I always focus on the hard times I've had. I need to move on." I looked up into his eyes, and I couldn't read what I saw in them.

"But sometimes it's ok to think about the past. Sometimes its ok to want things in the past. You don't always have to move on." His voice sounded small, as if by saying these words loud, they would take a whole new meaning and change everything. But they did so much at the decibal they were at.

I opened my mouth to respond, but at that moment the lights flashed on. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. What was he trying to tell me?? He pulled me closer and I felt his hands tighten around my waist. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned against my touch. My heart was racing so fast, I was sure that he could see the movements it took through my shirt. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that no matter how much of a mistake it was, I didn't want it to end. I felt his hand raise to my hair and graze my cheek .

He opened his mouth, and I prepared myself for his words, but right before he went to speak, there was a knock at the door. We both softly groaned, and I hesitantly pulled myself from his arms. I smiled at him and walked to the door.

I turned the knob and softly gasped as I saw the soaking wet figure in my doorway.

**What did you guys think?? Who is at the door??**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not getting as many as I'm hoping, and am needing some encouragement!**


	7. Two At A Time

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken forever to update, I've just been really busy! But I'm back now and am determined to finish this story! Plus, I'm on a Lucas and Peyton high because all the spoilers and previews! Happy reading! ******

"So tell me again who this gorgeous guy sleeping on our couch is?" I laughed as Brooke continued to stare at Grant who was currently fast asleep in our living room.

"His name is Grant Anderson and I was good friends with him in L.A." I looked at him and smiled as he made a soft snoring noise.

'Mmm hmm. So how good of friends were you with him exactly?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing me to laugh a little too loudly. We moved out onto the porch so we wouldn't wake Grant.

" We were just friends all four years I was there, but a few months before I left to come back here, we went on a couple dates, and were in the process of becoming something more, but then I suddenly moved and we haven't really talked too much since L.A, besides for a few emails. Until, of course, he showed up on my doorstep last night."

"Right, interrupting your almost-kiss with Luke. So how did he handle the appearance of lover boy in there?" I snickered at her nickname.

"He didn't really say much besides look disappointed with the interruption, and then mumble something about needing to check in on some leak at his house." Brooke laughed,

" Yea, I'm sure that was a big priority five minutes before when his lips were practically connected to yours, " I blushed, not really wanting to talk about that, but knowing that Brooke wasn't finished yet, " So what do you think is going to happen now?"

"With who? Luke or Grant?"

"Both I guess."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean last night Luke and I were so close to moving forward, and even though my body was telling me to kiss him back, my mind was calling me an idiot. I don't want to get hurt again. I can't have Luke hurt me again, because that would break me, " I paused and looked off in the distance replaying mine and Luke's past. I felt Brooke squeeze my hand and I gave a weak smile, "But then Grant suddenly reappeared, and I have no idea what that means. I mean before anything else, him and me were good friends so I missed that. But if he came here for something more I have no idea what I would do about that. So I guess we'll wait and see."

Brooke laughed, "P. Sawyer, it sounds like your life just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

" Wow, Peyton," Grant spoke as he admired her office, "You have certainly done a lot in a short amount of time." He looked at her, and she found herself blushing as his green eyes met hers.

She smiled softly, "Yea I guess, but its all been so much fun."

"Well I'm proud of you."

Her blush increased, "Thanks Grant. But I think the real question is, how have you been and why exactly are here?"

He laughed at her bluntness, "I have been fine. No big changes. Still working at the record company you just up and quit. And I'm here because I missed you." She smiled self-consciously, "And in the last email I got from you, it seemed like there was something off with you. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Ok, but you know there is this little invention that's been around for a few years called the telephone." He laughed, softly clapping his hands together; a characteristic she always thought was adorable.

" Yea you're right, but I think I just needed to see you in person."

"Well you're seeing me now. So tell me, how's the view?"

He stopped smiling and she found herself looking into his friendly and safe eyes, "The view is beautiful."

Her blush was on full peak now, but she had to pull her eyes away from his before this got even more complicated that it had already been.

"Well I'm starving, want to get some lunch?" She smiled, hoping he would comply with the subject change.

"You know I never turn down a meal."

Lucas sighed as the ball missed the hoop again.

"I don't think that that play is going to help win the next game."

He laughed and turned around to face his younger brother, "You don't think so?"

"Nope… but what do I know? You're the coach." Nathan grabbed the ball and dribbled in for the successful dunk. He tossed the ball back to Luke, who hung his head low.

'You know, you always were kind of a show off."

Nathan laughed, "So what's wrong? Is it Lindsey or Peyton? I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say Peyton."

Luke hesitated but answered, "We almost kissed last night."

Nathan smiled, "Why am I not surprised. So are you finally admitting that you're still in love with her?"

Luke rolled his eyes, " Well I guess I'm just saying that there have been definite strong feelings resurfacing in the past few weeks."

"Luke, come on, you've never gotten completely over Peyton and you know it."

"I'm not answering that." Nathan laughed.

"Ok fine. Wait, why did you say that you almost kissed? Why didn't you guys just actually kiss?"

Luke took a shot and failed again, "We were interrupted with some guy she was close to in L.A showing up on her doorstep"

"What do you mean close?"

"I don't know how close they were, but they defiantly didn't seem like strangers if you know what I mean. But right when that happened I kind of didn't want to stay around to witness their reunion so I left."

Nathan chuckled, "Luke you are defiantly an idiot if you think that whatever Peyton might have had with this guy holds a candle to what the two of you have always had. Just tell her that you love her so that all can go back to normal in Tree Hill." Luke sighed and missed his shot again, " Plus maybe then you'll start playing better and our team will have a real player to look up to."

Luke smiled along with him, but he knew that whoever this Grant guy was, things between him and Peyton probably just got a lot more complicated.

**So what did you guys think? I promise there will be leyton interaction in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	8. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

He smiled as she threw her head full of curls back and laughed loudly, not caring who heard how loud she was. Her legs were long and toned in her short jean skirt, his eyes moved up to her purple clothes over bros tank top. The bright green eyes were sparkling. He hadn't seen her this happy for a while.

"Down boy." Lucas quickly tore his eyes away from Peyton and flashed to the brunette smirking at him, "She looks happy, doesn't she?"

He nodded turning his head away from Brooke and back to Peyton, "She looks beautiful."

Brooke snickered, "God Luke, it only took you this long to realize how in love with her you are? You know, I never thought you were slow, but apparently I was wrong."

"Ok, just because I said she looked beautiful, does not mean I'm in love with her."

"Broody, it's not always what you say, but it's how you look at her. And how you act when she's around, or when her name is mentioned." She smiled, "It's the look you've always had towards Peyton, even when we were together and I was too proud to admit it. You've always been in love with Peyton, so stop denying it please."

Luke took a sip of his drink and his eyes filled with jealously as he saw Peyton lean in close to Grant and whisper in his ear, as Grant's hand moved to the small of her back. Brooke saw him looking at Grant with anger and laughed,

"Doesn't feel so good to see the person you're in love with, with someone else does it?" She patted his back supportively and moved forward, joining Grant and Peyton in their conversation.

Luke moved back over to the bar and sat down, motioning for Owen to get him another drink. His mind was replaying everything he had been feeling towards Peyton lately.

The truth was, everyone was right, none of these feelings were new. It had always been Peyton for him; even when he was with Lindsey, he never got the blonde-haired beauty out of his head or heart. But feeling this seemed much easier than actually expressing it to Peyton. Over the years, they had both hurt each other a lot, and going back to what they used to have seemed impossible at times. but most times, going back to what they had was the only thing that made sense in the world to Luke.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Luke's heart began racing as soon as he heard her voice, and it increased when he turned his head and his blue eyes met her green. He smiled and answered,

"Hello to you, Miss. Saywer. Are you having a good evening?"

She smiled widely, "Why yes I am. I'm always happy when an old friend shows up." Jealousy spread over his body, but he remained calm.

"Yea, so what is the story with this Grant guy?" he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible, but that proved to be harder when he saw the beginning of a blush forming along her cheeks.

"He was just a friend in L.A, and I kind of left suddenly without an explanation, so he decided to surprise me."

"He couldn't have just called?" The anger was becoming more evident in his voice, and he could tell that she was starting to notice his annoyance, which made her even more annoyed.

"Yea, well sometimes when a person cares for another person, they can't imaging just cutting them out of their lives and they want to see that person."

"Oh, so he cares for you? Peyton, were you guys a couple in L.A?" The jealousy was in full range, but he didn't care any more. He could see the annoyance in her eyes, which were staring right back at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Grant.

"There you are! Your friend Brooke was trying to get me to dance, but I figured that no one would want to see that." Peyton slowly tore her eyes away from Luke's and plastered on a smile.

"Yea, sorry about her, she can kind of be intense." Grant smiled and shook his head, then turned to look at Luke.

"Luke, right? We didn't really get to meet." He held out a hand and Luke reluctantly took it, shaking it hard, "Peyton over here as been keeping me to herself. Not that I mind, she's probably the best company to have around."

Luke scoffed under her breath and looked into Peyton's eyes, who looked away blushing, "Yea, I guess she's not too bad to have around."

"So Peyton," Grant started, " Want to dance?"

"I thought you just said that you didn't dance?"

Grant smiled, "Yea but dancing with you would be completely different because you'll look good enough for the both of us." Peyton smiled, while watching Luke out of the corner of her eyes, who was rolling his eyes and muttering,

"Wouldn't count on it."

She looked back into Grant's eyes, "I would love to." He smiled and grabbed her hand, she looked back at Luke with a coy smile on her pretty face.

Luke tried to laugh in off, but he was really burning with jealousy. He turned his eyes away from her body moving to the musc, because Grant was right about one thing: she looked damn good.

20 min later and Peyton finally got off the dance floor, with Grant, who went in search of water and a bathroom. She found Brooke and sat down.

"Someone looks like they were having a good time." Brooke smirked as Peyton smiled sheepishly, "I just have one question that I've been meaning to ask you: does Grant know the extent of your relationship with Luke?"

Peyton sighed, "Well he knows that Luke is my ex-boyfriend. But does he know that I've never fully gotten over Luke? No. Does he know that Luke and I were almost progressing into more than friends right before he showed up? No."

Brooke nodded, taking another sip of her drink, "Ahh, ok all cleared up."

"Speaking of Luke, where is he? We kind of have some unfinished business."

"I think he went to sit down in your office."

Peyton nodded and stood up, "Well I'll be right back." She left Brooke who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Peyton moved her way past the crowd and entered her quiet office, only to find Luke looking around at all of her album covers, "What the hell is your problem?" Luke turned around and rolled his eyes.

"What's my problem? I'm not the one who purpously danced with some old 'friend' just to make me jealous." He walked closer to her as she laughed out loud.

"No, you're the one who almost got married just to make me jealous." She said, as she moved closer to him as well. This time it was his turn to laugh out loud.

"To make you jealous? No I'm pretty sure I was in love with her!"

"Pretty sure? That's not very reassuring!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "This isn't even about Lindsey. This is about me and you almost kissing and then you avoiding me to hang out with some loser from L.A!"

"Lucas Scott, you are unbelievable! I'm not sure if you remember your engagement night, but you're the one who kissed me then purposed to another women! I wonder which one is worse!!"

They both were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Luke closed the short distance between them and his lips were on hers. She responded immediately, kissing him back passionately as he moved her back against the wall. She moaned softly as her back hit the hard surface. Her hands roamed his hair, while his traveled along the sides of her breasts. She hooked her left leg around his waist and pressed him harder against her, causing him to groan at the sudden contact.

"Peyton?" Brookes voice from the other side of the door surprised them both and the jumped away from each other, panting loudly. She knocked again, "Peyton, are you in there?"

Peyton cleared her throat, "yea, whats up?"

" I think we should go soon. Besides, Grant is looking for you." Peyton's eyes never left Luke's, which were staring back at her full of want, a feeling which she was sure was probably echoed in her own eyes.

"Ok, I'll be right out. I just need to finish looking over a few things." They waited until they heard Brooke walk away. "What was that?" Peyton asked, staring at Lucas' flushed face.

He took a few deep breaths and walked closer to her. He stood right in front of her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Something that I've wanted to do since the last time we kissed in here."

'Luke…"

"Peyton, ever since that kiss, you haven't left my mind. Well I guess, you've been in mind forever, but that night changed everything for me."

Peyton reeled back as she started to replay that horrible night in her own head, "Luke that night, you left me here after we kissed and got engaged. That night changed everything for me too; it was the night that I realized no matter how much I'll probably always love you, you will always always hurt me!" She pulled away from him and backed up towards the door, hurt gleaming from her eyes, and tears sliding down her cheek.

'Peyton…" Luke pleaded with her, but she kept moving.

'No, Luke, this time its my turn to leave you." With that, she was gone. Leaving Luke by himself.

**What did you think?? I told you I would be giving you leyton interaction!**

**And I figured, it's lucas' turn to fight for peyton.**

**Please review!**


	9. Feeling A Moment

**Thanks for the reviews! I think a lot of you will be pleased with this chapter!**

The kiss. The perfect amazing kiss that sent shivers through his whole body and made him melt with desire, but burn with love. The kiss between him and Peyton was the only thing on his mind.

Luke sat at his desk trying to work over some new plays, but there was no hope for concentration, because the kiss was all he could think about. It was the perfect moment when their lips connected. It was as if the world made sense with this one kiss, and it felt as if he was returning home, and he never wanted to leave. He knew that Peyton was the one for him, and that kiss confirmed everything he had felt. But then everything went wrong.

"_No matter how much I love you, you will always hurt me." _

Luke sighed and put his head in his hands. The image of tears falling down Peyton's beautiful face and the sadness shining through her eyes was haunting him as well. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be ok. But he was the one who was causing those tears and all of her hurt and sadness. This killed him.

"Whoa. It looks like someone had a rough night last night." Luke looked up and smiled softly at Haley.

"Yea, you could say that." She moved her way in and sat in the chair across from him and smiled encouragingly.

"So spill… I'm pretty much your therapist as it is."

He rolled his eyes, "You're right, Hales, I'm a mess lately."

She laughed and nodded, "Yea, it seems to be a pattern with a certain curly blonde haired girl. What happened?"

He sighed and began, "We fought, then kissed, and then fought again." She widened her eyes and kept silent allowing him to continue, "I was being a jerk and was jealous of Grant, and then she began to yell at me and then I was kissing her. But she was defiantly kissing me back. But then I mentioned the last time we kissed and how everything had changed for me that night. But all she remembers is me proposing to Lindsey after we kissed, so she got pissed and left."

"Luke!" Haley rolled her eyes, "Why would you mention that night? You know how much that killed her!"

"Because I was telling the truth, that night changed everything for me, Hales. I know what a jackass move it was to kiss Peyton, then propose to Lindsey. But the kiss that Peyton and I shared was amazing. Yet, instead of it making me tell her how I felt, it scared me and I ran to Lindsey. But I never ever stopped thinking of that kiss and how much I loved Peyton. I was just to scared to admit it."

"Then tell Peyton that! Luke, I feel like I've said this a million times, but you need to tell her how you feel instead of running from your emotions. It's not going to be easy, but life isn't easy. And sometimes if you stick out the really crappy phases in your life, everything will work out because you'll deserve it. And then you might just be happy."

Peyton knew that she should be listening to what Grant was talking about. But all she could do was replay last night over and over again. Her and Luke had actually kissed. And god, it was good. Everything felt right when she was in his arms. She had wanted to stay there forever, but then their history flashed before her eyes and she knew that there was way too much she had to work out before they reunited. If they ever did. She sighed and looked down at her plate full of eggs and hash browns.

"Earth to Peyton!" Grant laughed, and she focused her attention onto him and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess last night just wore me out more than I thought. But you have my full attention now." She put on a larger smile, and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Well I was just saying, that I think we should talk about what was going on between us before you left," Peyton's stomach dropped; this was the last thing she wanted to talk about, "I mean, I know that we had only gone on a handful of dates, but I actually thought that we were starting something special." He looked at her hopefully, but all she could do was give him an encouraging smile. He looked relieved and continued, "You're an amazing person, Peyton. When you left, I couldn't get you off my mind. And I also couldn't help but think that we were supposed to be together or something. I don't want to freak you out! But it's just this feeling that I have."

"Grant…" She had to stop him, but she just didn't know what she was going to say, she honestly had no idea how she felt towards Grant. He was gorgeous, and nice and he truly cared about her. Plus, there was one thing that she knew for sure: he would never hurt her like Luke had hurt her.

"Peyton, before you say anything I just have to say this: I care for you a lot, and I think we could have something great. But I don't want to rush you, so you can take all the time you need to think about this. I'll be here when you're ready"

Just listen to him; listen to all these great things he is saying. He was willing to wait. He would be here for her when she was ready. He wouldn't leave her alone in a hotel room without any goodbye. He wouldn't break her heart in a million pieces. He wouldn't be Lucas.

She was about to answer him, when she looked past him out the window of the café and saw Luke crossing the street. He looked up at the same time, and he caught her eye. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath shortened. She hated that in once glance of him, her whole body would go into overdrive. She tore her eyes away from the blue ones staring back at her, and looked at Grant and all she could do was continue to smile at him.

Because inside she knew that the reason he could never break her heart into a million pieces was because she would never love him enough to have her heart broken. She would never be able to love him as much as she loved Lucas Scott.

Lucas walked out of the bank into the warm spring air. He breathed in the freshness of it and walked across the street. As he looked up, he felt him self become drawn in to the green eyes staring back at him. Her eyes were lit up and full of life when looking back into his. His heart race increased and he started to walk towards the café where she was sitting. But then she pulled herself away from his eyes, and he followed to where she was looking and he saw Grant smiling back and her. Luke's heart dropped as he stopped in his tracks. He pulled himself away; but took one glance back to see Peyton. She was smiling, but he could see the emptiness in her eyes. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be there with Grant. He couldn't help but feel a surge of hope. There was still hope; and this time he wasn't going to stop until he showed her how much he loved her.

Peyton knocked on Grant's door, and put on the smile she had been wearing to make him feel ok all day, "Grant? Do you want to come sit out on the porch with Brooke and me? She's making some cocktails… but I would only have a couple because more than that and you might be falling off the balcony." Silence, "Grant?" she pushed open the door and saw Grant hunched over a suitcase, piling in his clothes.

"Grant? What are you doing?"

He turned around and she saw the regret in his eyes, "I'm leaving, Peyton."

She walked closer to him, "What are you talking about? A few hours you were telling me how you wanted more with me and would wait for as long as I needed! And now you're just leaving?"

He sighed and looked at her, " And everything I said was true, but I would probably be waiting forever wouldn't I?" She looked away, "Peyton, when I was telling you all this, I saw you looking back at Lucas, and I knew right away. You never, nor will you ever, look at me in that way."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Grant…"

"It's ok, really. You're in love with him. All the time we were in L.A, It always seemed that you were a little sad, and now that I see you around Lucas, I know why. You've always loved him, and it's completely obvious when I see the two of you together." He took a deep breath and continued, "You of all the people I know, Peyton, deserve to be happy and have all your dreams come true. So stop denying yourself of this when it's right next to you. Tell him how you feel and be happy, Ok?"

She nodded and tried to stop allowing the tears from falling, "I'm sorry Grant."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Just be happy." She smiled and hugged him a little tighter, before she let him go and he walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I really am." Brooke reached across the space between their chairs and squeezed Peyton's hand. "I never meant for mine and his connection to ruin you guys."

Peyton burst out laughing and shook her head, "Yea it really is a shame." They both smiled and looked out off their balcony as the sun was setting, "But honestly, I'm just relieved. Not in a mean way, but just that it was all way too complicated. And as pathetic as it is, I'm still in love with Lucas Scott."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brooke asked curiously.

Peyton let out a long sigh, and shrugged her shoulders, "Grant made it sound so easy. He made it sound like being happy and being in love with Luke should be so easy. But the truth is, as much as I love Luke, I don't think I trust him with my heart. He's hurt it so much in the last few years, that I sometimes ever wonder if I'll ever be able to move past it and just love him."

Brooke caught her eye, "Peyton, you will." She said confidently, "You and Luke are an epic love story. You guys always find your way back to one another."

"I guess I just need to have him show me that he believes that too. I need more than a kiss." Brooke nodded and they looked back at the disappearing sun.

They could hear the doorbell ring, and Peyton looked over at Brooke who was pleading with her. Peyton laughed, "Well I guess I'll get it."

"Thats my girl!"

Smiling, Peyton opened the door to a determines looking Lucas.

"Luke. What are you do…"

"Tell Grant that I'm not letting you get away from me again." He said it so quickly that she could barely understand.

"What?"

"I'm going to fight for you, Peyt. I'm not going to let Grant or some other guy have you. That may sound selfish, but we both know that we are meant for each other. I have always known that, despite all my actions that may apply to the contrary." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes that were filling with tears, " Because the truth is, I'm in love with you, Peyton. And I'm so sick of running from it, because it's a love that is deep and it's a love that is forever."

"Luke…" Peyton tried to speak through the tears that were falling down her cheek, but he stopped her.

"I just needed to tell you that. And I'm not giving up on you, I never will." He smiled, "And you can tell that to Grant too." He gave her one last smile and slowly turned and walked away.

She stood there shocked and smiling, and she moved back and shut the door, leaning back against it as it closed. She closed her eyes and continued to smile, and then realized that she never even got to tell him that Grant was gone.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially all the people that were very upset with Grant. But obviously it's gonna be a leyton fic, but you need a little more drama, ya know?**

**Please review!**


	10. Warm Whispers

**So I know it has been forever since my last update and I am really sorry. School started and it has been crazy busy! But here's another chapter! It's the first time I will be showing another characters point of view that is not Lucas or Peyton, so I hope you enjoy! ******

Peyton sat up in her bed and tried to catch her breath. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. That dream she has about her mom from time to time made an appearance again. She tried to erase the images of her mom beginning to drive straight through the red light and a young image of herself running out into the street trying to stop her, but the crash still happened. She jumped as there was a crash of thunder and she looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down outside.

She lay back down on her bed and took a few deep breaths. She tried to think of happy thoughts. The thought of Lucas coming to her door last night and declaring that he was going to fight for her, she began to smile. That was the first time that Lucas had told her that he was still in love with her since their last time as a couple in L.A. She was excited at the idea of seeing him next and telling him how she felt.

But she knew that it wouldn't be that easy, even if it should be, there were too many answers she needed. But she also knew that if they were both honest with each other about everything, that they would make it. They had a bond that nothing had come between, no matter how close it seemed to almost end this past year. They had survived some of the biggest ups and downs that two people could experience and had always been there for each other, no matter what state their relationship was in. This she truly believed deep in her soul. She knew she would not be able to sleep no matter how much she tried so she got up and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Lucas lie awake in his bed and listened to the rain fall down against the house. He wondered what she was dreaming about now. Maybe she was lying awake thinking about him. Maybe she was listening to the rain too. The thought of her made him excited, but extremely nervous. He knew that she didn't love Grant, but what if they were too far gone for her to ever forgive him? He believed that they could work out everything if they just talked about it all. He needed to explain everything; everything about Lindsey, L.A and these past few weeks. He wanted her to believe that he loved her more than anything and know that even when he has strayed from them, that her place in his heart has never been replaced. She will and forever be his Peyton; his true love always. He just hoped that she would give him a chance.

Peyton ran through the rain up to the Scott residence and rang the doorbell. It swung open and she smiled at the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Hi !" She laughed as Jamie held out his little hand for a high-five.

"You've been hanging out with Aunt Brooke too much." She said has she tapped his hand and gave him a hug.

"Why?" She looked into his confused eyes and smiled, about to respond when Haley walked in.

"James Lucas Scott, what did I say about those toys in the living room?" He looked back at Peyton and gave her a scared look before running to clean up. She laughed and looked over at Haley.

"Wow, you really are a mom." Haley laughed along and walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Peyton. Nathan is at therapy and I had no one else to call."

"It is no problem, Haley. But what about Luke, where is he?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked away from her friend, and began walking into the kitchen; "Umm he said something about getting ready for the basketball charity event tomorrow night."

Peyton nodded, "Right, I forgot about that. So what are you up to?" Once again, Haley looked away as she answered, looking for her purse.

"I have to swing by the school because I forgot some papers to grade and then just running around town and figured it might get done a little quicker if I didn't have Jamie with me." Peyton opened her mouth to respond but was cut off, "Ok well thanks! I won't be more than 2 hours!" and with that Haley was out the door.

"Ok have fun." Peyton said to herself. She wondered if everything was ok with Haley. She rushed out of there in such a hurry that made Peyton wonder if something was up. All of sudden she heard a crash and turned around to see Jamie on the ground with a mask on.

"I did not see that wall there." Peyton burst out laughing and helped Jamie up and took off the helmet, " That's better." Peyton smiled, god she loved this kid.

* * *

"Haley!" Haley looked over and saw Lindsey waving her over to the table inside the restaurant. She smiled hesitantly. She honestly was not sure what to make of Lindsey's phone call, telling her that she was going to in town and wanted to have lunch together. She had become friends with Lindsey when her and Lucas were together, but now they weren't and Haley had also realized how much Peyton and Lucas loved each other. She didn't want this to make things more complicated for the two of them, after everything they had been through. But she walked towards Lindsey and gave her a friendly hug.

"How have you been?" She asked.

Lindsey smiled, "You know, I've been doing ok. I'm trying to move on, it's just been really hard."

Haley gave a grim smile and looked out the window. Lindsey cast her a confused glance.

"Haley? Are you ok? You seem kind of upset."

Haley looked back over at Lindsey; sweet Lindsey who never meant to hurt anyone. She really did like Lindsey, but couldn't help feel a little protective of her friends. Both Lucas and Peyton. "Lindsey, it's really good to see you, but if you don't mind me asking, what are doing back here?"

Lindsey looked hurt and then looked away. It was silent for a minute and Haley was going to apologize but Then Lindsey began to speak, "I'm not here to get him back if that's what you're thinking. I need to talk to him about business, about his new book." Haley could sense the anger in her voice and instantly became defensive, "And I thought it would be nice to see an old friend. But I guess since me and Lucas are no longer together, you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Lindsey that's not it. I just did not know that you were still going to help him with his new book. But Lucas is my best friend and he was so confused and messed up after you left and I feel like he's finally in a good place and I just don't want him to get hurt again. And Peyton…" She knew right when she mentioned Peyton's name it was a mistake.

"Peyton? If you forgot Peyton was the reason I couldn't marry Lucas. Peyton was the bitch that was trying to steal away my fiancée!"

"Enough!" Haley raised her voice causing a few glances in their direction, and Lindsey to reel back surprised, " I defended you against Peyton many times. But you have no idea what Peyton has been through, Lindsey. And I will not sit here while you continue to bash her while she is at home watching my child and I had to lie to her about where I was going when she has been nothing but a great friend to me!"

They both stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Lindsey pushed away a few tears that had begun to form. She broke the silence, "Well I am just going to leave and finish up my business here." She got up and walked out.

Haley sighed and covered her face with her hands. It's not that she wanted to be rude to Lindsey, but Haley has seen how much Lucas and Peyton need each other and even though it might be taking them awhile, she knows that they will end up together. And Lindsey would not be doing any good to the situation. She gathered her things and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Peyton glanced at the clock again. _2:25_. Haley had only been gone for 45 minutes, but already Peyton was feeling antsy. Not that she didn't love babysitting Jamie, but she had woken up with such conviction that she was ready to tell Lucas how she felt about everything and as the time went on, she was becoming more and more nervous and unsure. She just wanted Haley to get home so she didn't have an excuse for not talking to him as soon as she could.

"Peyton?" She turned her head and looked at Jamie who was staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"Yea Bud, what is it?"

"Are you and Uncle Luke in love?" her smile dropped in shock,

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you guys were. I know that he was supposed to marry Lindsey but I heard mommy talking to Aunt Brooke about how you guys were an epoc love story."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "I think you mean epic, and I don't know Jamie, it's confusing." She hoped that was enough, but could tell that Jamie wasn't done when she saw the confusion in his eyes,

"Yea, that's what Uncle Luke said too, but I'm pretty sure that he's in love with you and you're in love with him. So I think that you guys should get married. It seems like it's the right thing to do."

She smiled and scrunched up her nose against his, "Well aren't you mister smarty pants." He laughed as she began to tickle him.

"Stop Peyton!" She laughed and continued until she heard Haley,

"What's going on here mister Jamie?" Haley smiled at the two. Jamie pulled away from Peyton and ran to give him mom a hug.

"She was just tickling me."

"I can see that. Well what do you tell Peyton for watching you today?" He smiled and walked back over to Peyton and gave her a big hug,

"Thanks Peyton." She smiled and her heart melted as she heard the same advice he had given Luke a few weeks ago, "Just be happy." They pulled apart and he ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much again Peyton." Haley responded, but to Peyton it seemed as though she was kind of sad.

"Are you ok Haley? You seem… I don't know, kind of upset." She asked concerned.

"Nope I'm fine!" Haley put on a smile, "What do you have to do the rest of the day?" Peyton smiled,

"Well actually… I'm… I'm going to tell Lucas how I feel about everything." Haley's eyes widened,

"What exactly are you going to tell him?"

Peyton responded, "Well I guess the short version is that I'm in love with him and I want to be with him." She looked up hopeful at Haley, but was discouraged by the look she found there, "Haley, look I know that you are friends with Lindsey, and you haven't always been the biggest fan of mine and Luke's relationship in the past few months, but I love him more than anyone knows and no matter what crap we've been through, I want to work through it. Can you support that?"

Haley was silent for a moment, but said, "I support it Peyton, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing before you do anything. You know… just that… I just want you to be happy." Peyton smiled and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Haley, that means a lot. And I want to be happy too, and I think that this might be the first step." She pulled out of Haley's embrace and grabbed her bag, "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck. And be careful, the rain is really coming down out there." Peyton nodded and walked out.

Haley sighed, and thought that this was becoming a very interesting day.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to a very upset and wet Lindsey who walked right past him and inside the house,

"Hello to you too." He said sarcastically, but immediately noticed that this was not a time for jokes when he saw Lindsey's angry face.

"We have to talk about _The Comet_, ok?" She walked with ease through the house and found the kitchen table and sat down.

"Is everything ok? You seem mad about something." He hoped that she would not get mad with his curiosity, but once again it looked like he had said the wrong thing.

"Mad? Why would I be mad Lucas?" He looked at her in surprise by the anger her voice held, but she continued, "Maybe because my ex-fiancée wrote a _another_ whole book about his ex-girlfriend right before we were about to get married. Or maybe because my ex-fiancé is still in love with his ex-girlfriend and as much as I tried he would never love me as much as he loves her!" By this point there were tears streaming down her face, "Or maybe because even one of my good friends thinks that I am still in love with him but that I should back off because he has a fucking _epic_ love story with this stupid ex-girlfriend!"

She finally stopped yelling, and the only sound between the two ex-lovers was her heavy breathing.

"Lindsey…"

"No Luke, I don't want to talk about it. Can we please just get this over with?" She looked up at him, and he couldn't bear to make her anymore angry so he just nodded.

They discussed the book and only the book and then there was nothing left to discuss and it went back to the silence. He knew he needed to say something, but he couldn't find the words. How do you tell the women you almost married that all of her fears that she constantly brought to his attention were right?

But the silence was broken by her voice, "Luke, can you please just tell me something?" He locked his eyes with her pleading ones, "Do you love Peyton?"

"Yes" he said it slowly but he could tell it hurt her just the same, "But Lindsey, you have to know that it was never anything you did. You are an amazing person, and as much it sounds cliché, its true, because it was not you at all, it was all me. And trust me, I'm an idiot." She snickered softly and he smiled.

She met his eyes again, "You are not an idiot Luke. Well maybe you kind of are…" They both laughed, "But I'm an idiot too. I guess I always knew that you loved her, but I wanted it to work out so much between us that I ignored it over and over again and I somehow convinced myself that you really did love me."

He nodded and spoke softly, "I know me too."

"I mean, god, I even read _The Comet_ and thought it was about me, but it is obviously about her. About how seeing her again made you feel alive and you realized that she was all you ever needed." He looked down, but felt her hand lift his chin, and they had locked eyes again.

"As much as this hurts me to say, you need to tell her how you feel; like really telling her, because you cannot keep torturing yourself Luke. Because it is obvious that she loves you too. And you deserve to be happy." A couple tears fell from her face, and Lucas brushed them off softly with his finger,

"You do too." He whispered, and followed her when she stood up to leave. She smiled and nodded at him and turned towards the door, but then turned back suddenly. She slowly brought her lips to his in a quick, innocent kiss. He softly smiled when they pulled apart, and she whispered,

"Goodbye Lucas." And with that she was out the door and he knew that it was over. They had both gotten their closure and he felt relieved. Even though he had already told Peyton how he felt, he knew that he needed this sort of approval by Lindsey to actually be with her. That is if Peyton felt the same way.

* * *

Peyton felt the tears form before she could stop them. What had she been thinking? _God I am such an idiot_. She wanted to move from the spot she stood from outside Lucas' window, but couldn't bring her feet to move. Lucas and Lindsey had just kissed in front of her and she felt her heart break into a million different pieces…again. Finally she moved towards her car and walked slowly through the rain; it ruined her hair and soaked her clothes, but she didn't even realize it. She got into her car and out of the rain. She tried to control her sobs, but it was failing miserably. She finally put the car in drive and started down the street.

She couldn't believe that she had believed his bullshit again. She had let herself believe that they would be together. She suddenly slammed on her breaks and knew what she had to do. She turned the car around, her heart racing fast and drove back towards Lucas' house. As she pulled into his driveway, her anger boiled more and more. She got back out into the rain and pounded on the door.

Lucas opened it and he looked at her in surprise and went to open his mouth, but she cut him off; no way was he going to get the first word.

"You are a lying asshole Lucas Scott! I hate you! You have broken my heart more than I can count now and I am not putting up with it again!" With that she turned around to leave, but only got a few steps when she felt Lucas grab her arm.

"Why the hell am I an asshole?" She could just hear him enough through the rain, and her only option was yelling so he could hear her answer loud and clear, but this didn't mean that she wouldn't have been yelling otherwise.

"Why?" He looked at her expectantly, his heart racing because even soaking wet, she still looked beautiful, but he could see the sadness in her eyes and he had to know what was wrong, "You come to my door last night with this romantic declaration and I, being the idiot, believed you AGAIN!"

Through the rain, he could see that she was crying, " I came here today and find you kissing Lindsey! It is just like after you kissed me and proposed to her!" By now she was sobbing and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and take the pain away, but he figured that now was not the right time, "Why do I always, always believe that me and you can work out? Why am I always hoping that you are going to be different? That I'm actually going to be the one that you want to be with. And why do you always prove me wrong?"

He felt tears brimming at his eyes, after hearing the complete devastation in her voice, "Because I am in love with you, Peyton! Because when Lindsey was over here today it was just about my new book, and when you saw her kiss me it was because it was a goodbye kiss. She was telling me goodbye and telling me to be happy… with you!!"

Peyton stood there in shock, "And we will work out, you know we are meant for each other no matter what we go through!"

Peyton, still crying, responded softly, but just enough that Lucas could still hear her, "Lucas you keep saying this. God you keep making everything sound so easy, but the truth is I don't believe you." He let the tears fall down his face, hoping this was not happening, "How can I when you've proven it wrong over and over again? You left me in L.A without waiting for me to be ready. You kissed me and then proposed to another woman. Then you said 'I do' to another woman! I need something else besides you kissing me! Because that's not working. I just don't know if I can go through this again." She began backing up, shaking her head.

He grabbed her hand holding onto her, "Peyton…" Her small hand slipped out of hers and she shook her head,

"Bye Lucas."

He stood there in the rain and watched her drive away. He stood there in the rain for another half and hour after she was gone, crying softly. He stood there in the rain and figured out what he had to do.

* * *

Once Peyton got home, she felt like she was glass; that anything she touched was going to break her. Brooke was gone at Owens and she was glad because she did not feel like talking to anyone about what had just happened. She slowly made her way into a warm shower and it all hit her like a stone thrown through a window; the tears fell down her face.

After she made her way out of the shower she made her way down the stairs and saw Brooke standing there just staring back at her friend.

"Brooke, I really don't want to…" Se stopped as Brooke held out what looked like a manuscript, "What is this?"

"Remember how a few weeks ago I mentioned something about you being Lucas' comet?" Peyton slowly nodded, "Well I think you are going to need to read this."

Peyton slowly grabbed the papers and then noticed the note sitting on top of it with her name scribbled on the envelope. She looked up at Brooke and she just smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder and walked towards her room. Peyton moved to the couch and sat down, delicately opening the envelope.

_Peyton-_

_I don't even know how to start this letter. _

_I want to tell you that I am in love with you. I am more in love with you then you'll ever know, and knowing that I have broken your heart breaks my heart. _

_When we broke up, I tried to consume myself with the book and work. And then I met Lindsey and started a relationship and in my selfish heart, I hoped that she would have taken your place because I couldn't get you out of my head and needed something to fill that void. But even though I did fall in love with her, it was nothing compared to the immensity of love I have felt for you ever since that day that we locked eyes. _

_When you kissed me at Tric all those months ago, it was like something clicked into place and I knew that even though I tried to have Lindsey fill your space in my heart, it had not happened and I knew that it never would. But that scared me so much, Peyt. Because you did hurt me and I was so scared that that was going to happen again. Because with Lindsey there really was no risk. So I proposed to her on a stupid whim, and tried to convince myself that was the right thing to do because it was the safe way. _

_But I think we both know that love is not love if there is no risk. And yes, it is a risk with you because nothing is ever boring or ordinary with us because you are the one that I want to spend forever with. _

_This is the book I recently wrote. I hope you are able to see how sincere I was about everything I am saying after you read it._

_I will love you forever no matter what._

_-Lucas_

Peyton wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath as she opened up to read the first page.

**What did you guys think?! I hope this makes up for the long delay!!! Please review!! ******

**Oh and I love Lucas and Peyton this season so much! Peyton better be pregnant, and not cancer!! ******


	11. I Shall Believe

**So this is the conclusion. I know it's taken me a while to get here, but I did. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! I'm hoping to start another story soon, so stay tuned! And don't forget to press that button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think! ******

Luke lifted his head from his hands and looked towards the door, where someone was softly knocking. He took a deep breath and as he opened it, he knew that it was going to be her. Peyton stood with soft tears falling down her face. His heart ached for her and all he wanted was to know what she was thinking; what her heart wanted.

Peyton slowly began to nod, and finally let her eyes connect with his beautiful blue ones. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cheek pressed into her soft curls and he tightened his grip around her, never wanting to let go. They stayed like that for minutes; hours; they had no idea. They just needed to feel each other's warmth. The rain hit them lightly from the outside, and Luke felt Peyton's tears slide down his skin.

They finally pulled away and looked into each other's eyes; the love was radiating from both. Peyton took a breath,

"I read it all. All of it without stopping." Lucas' hand brushed the hair out of her face, as she continued, " Did u mean everything you wrote, Luke? Do you really still love me?"

His hands cupped her face and lifted it ever so gently, "Peyton, you're it for me. You've always been it for me. I know I have strayed from us, and for that you will never know how sorry I am. But you need to believe me when I say that I am so in love with you, and I always will be."

There were no words to be spoken as Peyton leaned forward and connected their lips. It was as if in that moment, both of their worlds were connected and everything fell into place.

They never stopped kissing as they moved into Lucas' bedroom. He pressed her against the shut door, their hands moving in need and want. He spread his kisses down her neck and began to remove her wet shirt, his eyes meeting hers as she lifted her arms and tossed the shirt aside. He walked back towards his bed, pulling her with him. She lifted his shirt over his head and pressed her hand against his rapid-beating heart. She leaned forward and placed a single kiss upon it. His heart rate increased as she murmured, "I love this heart." She pulled his head forward, placing a single kiss against his lips, "I love these lips", finally looking back into his eyes, "I love this man."

It was all he needed to hear, to pull her down onto his bed and express how much he loved her in the most intimate way possible. To connect them as one being; united together until the end.

* * *

He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, as she rested upon his chest. She sighed, feeling content.

"Peyt, that was…." She smiled at his pause and finished,

"Mind-blowing? Amazing? Unreal?" He let out a laugh, while she traced circled over his heart.

"Well someone's a little sure of themselves." She swatted her hand against him and rose up, resting her weight on her arm as she looked at him,

"You know it's true." He smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're right, it was all of those." She nodded her head proudly.

"This is perfect" her whisper reached his ears and his heart soared.

"Peyton, I love you. And I know that it's not always going to be perfect. But don't give up on me ok? Because no matter what, this thing between us is forever."

She smiled softly, " Don't give up on me either, Luke, ok? I was broken in two and I don't ever want to be where I was. I am here with you, Luke. Forever."

Green met blue, and they both knew that they would never stray from each other again. Their hearts were connected and the thought of being separated was unimaginable. All they both ever needed was a little clarity.

**The End**


End file.
